Delahaye Jacquotte
Delahaye Jacquotte, also known as Black Bullet and more formally Jacky, is the of the Black Sea Pirates and the wife of the captain, Salazar. Born in Alabasta, Jacquotte was a child destined for an unrivaled greatness; only hindered by the selfishness of mankind. She spent the earlier years of her life victimized and tortured, ignored by familiar ties and left to fend for herself. She went from house to house, unloved and uncared for. Fortunately, Jacquotte also exhibited a keeneye from an extremely young age, which she used to survive on a daily basis. She manipulated men and used her gifted sight to formulate complex plots. Eventually she was captured by slave merchants who caught sight of her unearthly beauty. Jacquotte spent years as a slave under an iron-fisted rule of a nearby noble with extensive ties with the World Government. During her tenure as a slave, Jacquotte developed an evergrowing interest in different types of gunnery, mastering various projectiles and implenting them into her own unique form of combat. While she was unable to truly leave the property, she spent time studying and practicing her marksmanship. Jacquotte’s previous husband forced her to perform assassinations and act as his continuous bodyguard. She encounted Salazar during a transaction where her husband attempted to purches more slaves. After their brief exchange, the two expressed a mutual sensation for one another. Jacquotte, with the help of Salazar, defected from the abusive tyrant and joined the Black Sea Pirates. She decided to live her life in the same manner as her captain and lover, with an unrivaled appreciation for freedom and self empowerment. Appearance Jacquotte inherited an ebony beauty which is only seen in those gifted by the gods and godesses of the old kingdoms. Her milky skin and smoth complexion could entice kings and melt the immature hearts of princes. From a young age, her parents knew that Jacquotte would earn the envy of royalty and confused nobility. She had a consistant chocolate skin which ran undisturbed across her entire body. Her skin was complimented by a darker head of hair and golden eyes. As a child, Jacquotte kept her hair short in fear of its continuous growth attracting the wrong attention. She wore plain clothing in order to avoid detection. Eventually Jacquotte grew into a woman of charming proportions. Her hips curved and thighs blossomed. She gained an enchanting figure which allowed her to move seductively with each step. Jacquotte, upon realizing the potential of a dark-skinned seductress, began to let her hair grow without restriction. She started to adorn gold jewelry to better match her complexion, enhancing the impact of her ebony perfection..During her slave days, Jacquotte was forced to wear seductive cloth and transparent veils to attract potential buyers. After being freed from the merchants and her slave master, Jacquotte started to wear normal cut-off pants and a bra; exposing her elegant figure in the sunlight. She also sports a jacket and a pair of glasses used to better hide her appearance. Jacquotte keeps her weaponry tucked into her shorts and in her jacket, concealing it from plain sight. Personality Jacquotte was a loving child whose innocence allowed others to take advantage of her. Without famliar guidance, the poor girl became victim to heyenas who sought to utilize her beauty as a weapon. And thus, she awakened the primal distrust found in all animals. A defense mechanism which forces them to fear the gentlest touch. However her wounded spirit made her a powerful ally for those invovled in the criminal underworld. She obtained an eye that could stretch far beyond the physical mind, she was able to read their innermost intentions. She became a hustler from a young age, untrusting to the world and just as cruel. But Jacquotte retained, subconsciously, an ounce of innocence in her being. One which forced her to care for those unable to fend for themselves. She would take on the role of a mother or housewife whenever surrounded by fools and children. Eventually Jacquotte’s view of the world darkened. People only saw her for the massive sex appeal leaking from every pore of her body, she was nothing more than a tool. She doubted the legitmacy of her own personal feelings and the emotions displayed by others. Jacquotte also obtained a certain indifference towards humans. She rarely fought to keep those around her in her life, and would let blood leave without a single work. Jacquotte’s only job was to care for herself. Jacquotte became a hardened criminal who lived without a hesitation in regards to the futility of life. She could kill and manipulate others perfectly, acting through various roles and switching faces continously. Should someone fall victim to her schemes, Jacquotte believed that they should have spent time wisening themselves. She became the embodiment of a dog eat dog world and prided herself in both her street smarts and ability fool the unsuspecting. Jacquotte cared little for the spoils of the game, only wishing to survive in the harshness of the world. And since people only followed her for such primal purposes, she felt absolutely isolated from humanity - making it all the more easier to manipulate others. Jacquotte stole without remorse and felt a certain enjoyment for killing. She transformed into a predator, a true hunter meant to chase her targets until the ends of the sea. Her intense hatred of people was amplified by the existence of her slave master who abused her mentally, physically and emotionally. He destroyed her at every layer, assuring that she could never reject his softest word. Jacquotte lost a tremendous amount of empathy for others. While the world watched her suffer, not a single soul possessed the slightest decency to stand up for her. To become a shoulder for her and place Jacquotte before themselves. This occurance lead to an apathetic view towards the world. Jacquotte hates hearing others complain, often stating that no one stood for her when she needed it. And such, chastizes those who choose to blame others rather than themselves for their own weakness. Jacquotte believes that horrible circumstances deserve to happen to the weak. Contrarily she has also shown a soft spot for children and the innocent. While Jacquotte refuses to activily protect others, she will indirectly assist them and even risk her own wellbeing to assure their safety. As long as they continue to live their life of blissful ignorance. Perhaps Jacquotte's greatest trait is her ability to survive in a world built for men. She does not require the opposite sex in a manner similar to other woman. The idea of settling down and allowing a man to propel her forward sickens her at the very core. To Jacquotte, human's possess enough power to control their destiny. And while life has been nothing but trouble, Jacquotte sees herself as a fighter and survivor. She loves to defeat men with toxic views of masculinity. She takes pride in belittling opponents that disrespect her on a gender basis alone. Jacquotte often utilizes her keen eye for personality to delve deep into the personality of people who surround her and will never associate with people beneath her. However, Jacquotte will willingly follow people of a great potential, supporting them and becoming a powerful foundation. After encountering Salazar, the small ember of innocence within was amplified by his kindness and focus on personal freedom. Upon killing her former master, Salazar offered her a choice; join his crew or simply live on her own, he would neither force her or even discuss it for more than ten minutes. This ablity to choose caught Jacquotte’s attention. She started to enjoy the benefits of freedom. Together, Salazar managed to teach her the power of self-empowerment and the importance of happiness. The Ebony Swordsman was able to reach her in a way only she could reach him. After joining the Black Sea Pirates, Jacquotte revealed her vulnerable side; a side of her which Salazar noted to be the most beuatiful gem in the ocean. Her maternal instincts and innate love of others combined to form a person who would starve with her comrades and ensure that their plates are full. She transformed into the brains of the Black Sea Pirates, a mother who watches over her children. Alongside a warm heart, Jacquotte revealed an immense dedication and motivation. Once she pledges her life to something or someone, she will walk the path of loyalty without failure. Jacquotte holds no grudge against those who harmed her, wishing to achieve both the dreams of her husband and herself alongside the other members of the Black Sea Pirates. In battle, Jacquotte is incredibly forgiving and perhaps the most merciful member of the crew. However, those who cross her are forced to feel her fiery wrath. She threatens to torture those who harm the innocent, and curses all who raise their arms against children and animals. In essence, Jacquotte is a pure heart born in a world of evil. She despises slave traders and other pirates who only seek selfish fame and greed. Members of the Black Sea Pirates live to achieve a goal that will assist others; so criminals willing to sacrifice allies and civilians are considered scum. Fortunately, Jacquotte is understanding has shown to convince the others when their actions could become rather evil. She has persuaded her crew members to avoid killing slave traders who repent and has told her husband to forgive those that harmed her.Despite her hardened exterior, Jacquotte is usually playful and always with a smile. Even in times of panic and fear, she is known for believing in her friends and family; joking with Princess and Black regarding their current situations. Jacquotte's maternal instincts are incredibly potent. So much so, she is unable to harm children or adults who appear to look like kids. She has ordered her crew mates to save children even if it cost them their own life, and has risked numerous task to save kids. This has gotten her in trouble for she has a habit of venturing off on her own if the other members are too occupied.Babies and kids become her distraction; a comedic effect that has been shown to have fatal consequences if left uncontrolled. If an enemy appears as a child or baby, she has been noted to be useless during combat. Jacky is shown to be the clever pirate among the Black Sea Pirates. She is known to think a couple steps ahead while formulating complex plans in difficult situations. It is shown that Salazar will unknowingly take claim for her idea before she forces him to correct himself. Her cleverness has been shown in numerous occasions, with her latest being the idea to sneak into Elbaf without a single guard noticing. She was also the only other member of the Black Sea Pirates to foresee Daddy L. Leg's plan. During battles, Jacky will create battle strategies and different battle formations according to the situation. Salazar notes that without Jacky, his crew would have lost numerous battles. As with any loyal wife, Jacquotte is a woman who does not like seeing her husband mingle with other females. She has continuously threatened to kill any woman who talks to Salazar, seemingly knowing when one of the opposite gender has approached him. She often jokes that she has a chip inserted in Salazar that alerts her if he even glances in another female's direction. The only females allowed to talk to Salazar freely are Legs and Princess Princess. Jacquotte still retains her hard shell towards stranger and hates when people takes advantage of those she love. When Salazar decides not to defend himself, she is always the first to stand up for him; even threatening to kill anyone who tarnishes his name - including other members of the Black Sea Pirates. Jacquotte also displays a lesser dedication to her other crew members, assuring that should they fall, they would do so with their head held high. Overall, she believes with her entire heart that they would always survive; believing in the proverbs taught to her by her father. Jacquotte believes that the strong should always be respected through sight alone and those who must use their words are actual fools. Jacquotte displays this hardness during battle against enemies, threatening to kill anyone who sand against them. Raising a weapon against her or her loved one's is a sign of throwing away their life. Salazar states that Jacquotte is the one without mercy. Her murderous mentality is shown mainly when a child is harmed. She has hunted down criminals who hurt children across islands. Her anger is so much so, she has almost killed Salazar for defeating a child-shaped enemy. Jacky is huge into eating, having suffered through starvation, her appetite is perhaps above the Giant Caesar Black. She states that no one should ever feel hungry or withhold from eating; food being a necessity of life - to deny one food is the equivalent of slavery. Jacquotte and her husband have been ran off islands due to eating entire reserves without stopping and on various occasions except payment in food. However, her love of food is not one of snobby or pretentious behavior. She will eat anything that is prepared properly and with respect. Her love of food ensures that everyone eats, as she would never let someone starve in her presence. Jacquotte has attacked banks in order to feed the homeless and set up special programs so that people could continue supporting themselves. Jacquotte is incredibly brave, more so than Salazar himself. The captain and her husband have noted that she has given him strength to do the impossible. In situations where he is overwhelmed by fear, her presence and gentle touch has calmed his fear. Jacquotte is one of the few beings completely immune to Salazar's Akukiryu, for she possesses a willpower that rivals a sea goddess. Her hardened past has made her mentally powerful, enough that she is often regarded as the foundation of the Black Sea Pirates. Abilities and Powers Although her crewmate Princess Princess is the self-proclaimed of the Black Sea Pirates, Salazar often notes that Jacquotte is potentially the smartest member of the crew. Her natural abilities, street-smarts, and knowledge of the world combine to create a deadly cocktail that has devestated hundreds of enemies. Before all else, Jacquotte is a woman of precise and renown intelligence and cunning. Many consider her mind as deadly as her beauty, a union which has lead to the destruction of hundreds. She can formulate complex solutions in the midst of battle, deduce the slightest descrepencies and use the gathered information to break apart the strongest offense and shatter a solid defense. Jacquotte tends to snipe from long distances, watching the situation from a safe position where she can slowly but surely pick apart her enemy. So that by the time they approach her, they are nought but a shell of their former self. Jacquotte has shown to be well versed in the worldly functions, possessing information on various governments, languages and species. However, she prefers to hide the extent of her comprehension to further create an illusion of ignorance. One of her greatest functions is the ability to perform mathematical equations flawlessly, allowing her to strike opponents using projectiles with a 100% accuracy. Despite her role as a sniper, Jacquotte is considered an assassin of extraordinary talent. She can infiltrate the tightest base and eliminate a target without raising an alarm. Her skillset in covert operatoins range from simple reconnaissance to actually fooling the trust of her enemies. Through both beauty and an unrivaled talent in deceipt, she has tricked many of the largest underworld names into trusting her. Jacquotte will use her abilities in assasination to weaken potential enemies of the Black Sea Crew by posing as a shipwrecked sailer, tricking slave merchants into saving her and destroying their ship internally. Weakening their defense enough so that the Black Sea Crew can easily board their ship and free the captive slaves before enacting judgement. Jacquotte possesses extraordinary visual prowess, she is said to percieve the world in a manner similar to the sharpest bird of prey. She exhibits unrivaled clarity over an equally impressive distance. Her visual capabilities are so acute that she must wear sunglasses during the daytime in order to refrain from experiencing migrains. Her sunglasses have a switch that alter the intensity of the blocking in order to allow her to access her full abilities. Jacquotte notes that visual enhancing equipment often hinder her eyesight, and has removed the scopes from rifles when hunting targets. She goes on to scold her husband by threatening that she will always have him in her sight. During a restocking trip in Alabasta, Jacquotte shot the beer bottle of a waitress who was talking to Salazar in a bar from her ship. Jacquotte’s visual might has made her the perfect support, for she can easily rain down bullets on enemies. Jacquotte also has shown the ability to keep up with high speed movement, following the trajectory of bullets and intercepting other projectiles with her own shots. Jacquotte is one of the lesser crewmen in regards of physical capabilities. While she possesses a pain tolerance that greatly surpasses her husband, her strength and speed is considered average when compared to the other Black Sea Crew members. For such reasons, she usually plays the support role in battles. Her physical combat focuses on using the barrels of her weapon to redirect oncoming weapon strikes and to create openings. However, her true aspect revolves around her quick draw. She is able to draw her weapons, reload and fire them with an almost unbelievable speed and gracefulness. Jacquotte’s speed and skills over her fingers have made her an excellent trickster and thief. Marksmanship and Quick Draw Style Jacquotte has demonstrated an unusual talent for Marksmanship from the day she first learned to shoot from her parents. During hunting trips, she would display the predatory instincts of a wild animal. Laying absolutely still, she has honed the disipline of a master marskman from a young age. Jacquotte uses her fast mind to calculate various external factors which can tamper with her shot and formulate plans to integrate them into advantages. If an opponent is extremely fast, she will shoot slightly ahead so that they collide with her bullet. Jacquotte jokes that she never misses a target, hinting that a failed shot always had a secondary intention hidden beneath false blood thirst. She is known for firing at targets from beyond their range of fire in order to secure victory. Jacquotte has mastered the art of reloading, using complex manuevers to reload her guns without sacrificing mobility so that she could combat the most determined swordsman. Her reload speed is amplified by a focus on sleight of hand tricks, allowing her to reload a weapon numerous times; firing in a manner similar to that of machine gun fire. She can shoot numerous rounds continously, without dropping a single bullet. Jacquotte’s pride is in her accuracy and precision. Few gunman understand that their is a difference in the two aspects of shooting. Many are accurate but not precise and others or precise but not accurate and of course there of those who are neither accurate or precise. Some snipers may always fire near their target but have wide gaps between shots, while others tend to miss their target entirely but shoot within the same range. Jacquotte’s focus is upon always hitting her target multiple times. She can shoot the same way regardless of bullets and external factors and will hit where she intends to. it is this mindset which guides her actions, for the target must be intended and never accidental. Jacquotte, upon witnessing the Iadou style of Samurai’s from Wano Country, developed her own form of gunmanship labelled Quick Draw Style (‘’,’’). Quick Draw Style focuses upon absolute precision and explosiveness to surpass even Logia fruit users, firing upon them before they are able to transform as their body was unable to react in time. Jacquotte can keep up with the greatest swordsmen, pulling the barrel to Salazar’s head before he could step away. She gloats that the main power of the Quick Draw Style is the spontaneousness, which is shown by the opponent not realizing they had already been shot upon seeing her holding both handguns. When fully focused, the extremeness of the Quick Draw Style has allowed her to fire a bullet while a revolver was loading another shot in the chamber. A key component of the Quick Draw Style is easy access, both 36 calibur percussion handguns hidden in her jacket or pants, in locations where her hands are always 2 inches away in a natural position. While Quick Draw is a style one can use on any handgun, the lightness, precision and power of the 36 caliber percussion handguns amplifies the deadliness of the style. Meanwhile her two Flintlock .44 Caliber 6 Shot Revolvers would suffer from a considerable drop in drawing speed. Weapons Jacquotte possesses knowledge over the usage of various weaponry, from handguns to complex cannons. She is able to deduce their usage and utilize them for her own advantage. For such reasons Jacquotte has a habit of taking the weapons of her enemies as her own for temporary usage in order to conserve her own treasured guns. When traveling, Jacquotte tends to walk with four guns on her person; hidden in her jacket and a fifth rifle on her back during certain operations. Asiri and Aset Jacquotte’s main weaponry as a sniper consist of two called Asiri and Aset (‘’,’’). They are her favored weapon due to their firing prowess and ability to hold multiple bullets. Unlike other Flintlock revolvers, Asiri and Aset are capable of continuous fire, an attribute amplified by her skillful reloading; transforming both guns into a weapon with seemingly endless ammunition. .36 Caliber Percussion Handguns Jacquotte’s secondary guns which are often hidden in her jacket near her hands or tucked into her pants, they are two .36 Caliber Percussion handguns often used simply for her Quick Draw Style. What they lack in firepower, they make up in lightness and simplicity. She can draw and fire them with such speed and precision that it rivals the drawing of a master samurai. Unfortunately, their limited ammunition makes them difficult to utilize in a timely battle without requiring distance. However, their tampered barrel adds onto the distance upon which they can reach upon each shot. Horus Jacquotte is true to her designation as the sniper of the Black Sea Pirates. She wields a rifle with an stretched barrel called Horus (‘’,’’). The rifle is an obsidian black gun capable of blending in with the darkest night. It allows for extraordinary long range shooting and deathly precision. The mechanisms of the gun allow for a quicker reload than most rifles and have a 8 shot chamber attached, allowing for continous firing upon numerous enemies. Relationships Crew Despite her troublesome past and rough exterior, Jacquotte has grown to love her crew. She has regarded them, directly and indirectly, as a family which she cherishes as much as her life. Jacquotte immediately volunteers herself as support due to believing that she is the only one capable of protecting everyone without failure; as oppose to her previous reliance on the importance of self-preservation. Jacquotte regards herself as both a mother figure and protector of the Black Sea Pirates, messing with any member of the crew would result in immediate death. Even though she posseses a stronger tie with Salazar, Jacquotte is known for never playing favorites, even siding against her husband when debating ideas. Alternatively, Jacquotte jokingly forces others to complete her task using her unrivaled charm. Known as the Seductress of the Sea (,''), there have been many instances where members of the crew would go through hell and back to please her. Jacquotte often disregards ranking when entering a hectic situation. Without Salazar, Jacquotte will take charge as the temporary captain and such is perhaps the only person who the Black Sea Captain truly fears upon his ship. Her authority is near absolute, as shown during instances where even Salazar rarely questions her desires. The Black Sea Pirates cater to her every need, showing the young gunwoman that there are people who care for her. Overall Jacquotte has grown to love her new family, willing to risk both her life and wellbeing if it means their survival. The greatest belief is in the idea of her Captain and the philosophy that serves as the Black Sea foundation, one of absolute freedom. She has grown to despise those who force others under their control. Jacquotte also possesses such a strong faith in her crew that she is willing to cross a Yonko, as seen when she offers to join Salazar against Sengoku. Jacquotte is the queen of the Black Sea Pirates. Although extremly independant, the male members of the crew cannot help but willingly perform her duties. She jokingly commands the members to do her bidding, even though she would rather do it herself. Salazar Jacquotte is known for telling both crewmates and enemies alike that they are two sides of one coin. Although different, complete opposites, the two ebony pirates belong to one essence. This is seen when she told Salazar a story after their first night together, one of two lovers who were bound together across lifetimes.They would meet, die, and be reborn farther apart due to a curse placed upon them at a young age. Although knowing one another for such a short time, their immediate marriage has yet to shake in the face of adversity. Jacquotte values Salazar as someone whose pure hearted kindness and trust has shined through the darkness which engulfed her life. And while Salazar has, on numerous occasions, stated that she became ''his beacon, Jacquotte believes that they were meant to save each other. Their similar lives and views towards the world have formed a powerful bond unbreakable by the outside realms. Jacquotte believes in Salazar's dream and is noted to be his strongest supporter. She was shown willing to sacrifice everything should it mean he achieves happiness, even telling him that he was better off with some innocent girl without scars. However their love does not involve ignorance and mindless follow, for she is the first to speak up against her husband's foolish ideas. In some ways she is a wife and in others a guide for Salazar to realize his deepest dream. While it goes both ways, they often find themselves arguing about who is going to help who more. Jacquotte does not allow senseless gender roles to disregard the duties required and uses her powerful demeanor to silence her stubborn husband. Regardless of the tall tale, their bond is rather obvious to both crewmen and enemies. While she cares for the Black Sea Pirate's as a whole, Jacquotte spends most of her time in the Captain quarters. She is the first to know of situations and often his main discussion partner. She trust in him as much as he does her. Other members often note that should the pirate crew fail or raise their weapons against their captain, she would fight against an entire army by his side. Despite their obvious love, Jacquotte is known for telling others that she has married an idiot. She double checks his ideas and often assures that Salazar is going on the right path. Jacquotte will stop Salazar from jumping into battle and situations to double check he has everything he needs, often jokingly making sure he has brought both weapons; which he has forgotten on numerous occasions. She despises his frugal nature and has shown him to enjoy life without fear of retribution. Jacquotte states that Salazar is sometimes overly uptight and afraid to stand up against situations he feel he lacks power in, and has stated to be his backbone. Family Friends Enemies Worst Generation World Government Shichibukai History Past Trivia *